


Dinner with Owen

by xtinyteenyx



Series: Safe space [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos and Owen talk, M/M, POV Carlos, Romance, meet the parent, nervous Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtinyteenyx/pseuds/xtinyteenyx
Summary: TK invites Carlos over for dinner with his dad, ready for Owen to meet his boyfriend.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Safe space [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657609
Comments: 8
Kudos: 257





	Dinner with Owen

**Author's Note:**

> I will never be good at titles, tagging or summaries.
> 
> If your here, I hope you enjoy this addition to the 'Safe Space' series. 
> 
> P.S- You don't necessarily have to read the others to understand.

Carlos had been having a good day. Work had been slow, nothing to crazy or dangerous. It was Mia’s first day back after a month and a half out of work. She was only on desk duty, as she was still healing from her gun-shot wound, but they had a small work party for her return. Her smile was bright, and she was alive.

The only downside was that he hadn’t seen TK in the last couple days. TK had been on a 24-hour shift, and Carlos’ hours didn’t match up to even stop by to see him for lunch. He had seen his boyfriend during calls, but it wasn’t the same. They had been texting but Carlos felt like there was something a little weird going on. Their phone call last night had been a little stilted on TK’s end, and Carlos would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little worried. 

Things had been going great with TK. Carlos was in love. He had been in love with TK for quite some time now, but he was nervous about confessing that to him. Carlos didn’t want to say it too soon and put any kind of pressure on TK to have to say it back. He knew that TK felt strongly about him, he saw that in how TK was there for him, without Carlos having to ask, when he was waiting in the hospital for news about Mia. He saw it in the gentle way TK handled the situation, how he was a quiet and strong presence by his side, when Carlos needed it the most. 

It was just, TK seemed almost nervous, the last few times they had talked, and Carlos was worried he did something wrong. Maybe TK realized Carlos was in love with him now, and TK was scared of how hard Carlos was falling. Or maybe he wanted to take a break from them, TK was always a bit of a wild card. Though, that also wasn’t fair, TK had been doing amazing and had made a lot of progress. Maybe it was just a bad few days from TK’s end, but then why wouldn’t he talk to Carlos about it?

Carlos had asked if something was wrong, and TK seemed so hesitant. So, Carlos had already been worried when TK’s text of, ‘Pick me up for lunch? We need to talk.’ had come in. 

‘We need to talk’? 

Those words were never a good sign. 

Was TK breaking up with him? Did he need a break from Carlos? Had something happened? 

Carlos wasn’t ready to give TK up before he even got to tell the man he loved him. 

Being so un-sure and insecure was new to Carlos. He had always been proud of who he was, had never had any issues with hiding his feelings, or how he looked, or who he was. He had always felt in control and aware, and self-confident in himself. 

TK changed all of that. 

Carlos had never had the kind of love he felt for TK, and it scared him. It scared him how hard and fast he fell, it scared him that the man he was in love with ran into burning buildings for a living, it scared him that if it didn’t work out with TK, Carlos would never find someone as beautiful and amazing as this man. He felt crazy. But he wouldn’t take it back. 

Despite how scared he was, the little time that he had spent with TK, just being in his presence, had been as close to euphoric as he could get. 

TK wasn’t Carlos’ world. TK was his sun, moon and stars. TK was his sky. Always present, always there, always changing, always beautiful, because what would his world be without a sky? 

And Carlos wasn’t ready for that question to be answered. 

He told TK that he got done his shift around lunch and could pick him up then, and TK readily agreed, mentioning a new place he wanted to try. 

It couldn’t be that bad then, right? TK was still interested in going to try new places with him. Why would he take Carlos to somewhere new if it was bad news? 

Or what if TK wanted to go to a new place, to not taint the old places with bad-

No. Carlos needed to stop getting ahead of himself. There could be a million things TK wanted to talk about, and Carlos needed to get himself together. Everything was probably fine. 

They were sitting outside of the new sandwich place that TK had wanted to try, silently picking at their food. Carlos had seen how nervous TK was from the minute Carlos picked him up, rubbing his neck, biting his lip, fiddling with his hands and none of it was helping ease Carlos’ mind. Sure, TK had greeted him with a sweet smile and a soft kiss, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to ease his mind until TK told him what he needed to talk about. 

Carlos was used to waiting TK out by now. Knew that sometimes he just had to let TK have a moment to get his thoughts together before he could speak, but this time, it was just making Carlos more nervous. He wasn’t sure he could wait TK out this time. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Carlos’ words rushed out before he could stop them. He internally yelled at himself for sounding like an insecure idiot. 

TK was obviously surprised with this line of thinking, as he choked on his water he was drinking. 

“What?” TK exclaimed, after he got himself together, “Break up with you? Honey, no! Why would you ever think that?”

TK reached out his hand for Carlos’ and he immediately put his hand in TK’s. He felt foolish for even thinking that, with the way TK reacted, it wasn’t even a thought in his head. 

“I’m sorry.” Carlos apologized, “It’s just that you’ve seemed a little distant lately and, I mean, you said we needed to talk TK.” 

“I did, didn’t I?” TK shook his head at himself, “I’m so sorry, that I made you feel like I wasn’t still in this. I didn’t mean to act distant, I just get so in my head sometimes that I do-” 

“No, it’s okay.” Carlos interrupted, knowing TK was probably kicking himself with guilt, “I know how you are, I knew in my head that we were probably fine. It’s just that, you mean a lot to me. More than anyone has in a long time, and I’m just not used to feeling so… invested.” 

“Well,” TK chuckled, “I’m invested too Carlos, so you don’t have to worry about a break-up anytime soon. Not from me. I already took way too long to get myself together enough to have you, there’s no way I’m letting you go now.” 

Carlos smiled, and lifted TK’s hand to press a kiss to the back of it and felt his heart soar at the warm smile TK gave him. 

“Actually,” TK started, biting his lip and bringing his other hand to their intertwined ones, “me being so invested is why I wanted to talk to you.” 

Carlos felt his heart racing, hoping, maybe TK wanted to say a certain three letter word to him. It was a small hope, he knew TK was still hesitant about certain things in their relationship. Still having wounds from his previous relationship, that had not healed. But Carlos still hoped. 

“I… well, you see…” TK stumbled over his words before blowing out a frustrated breath, “You know when I talked to my doctor about this, and how to talk to you about it, it all seemed so easy, and I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” 

“Hey.” Carlos replied, squeezing TK’s hand gently in support, “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.” 

TK gave him a soft smile, and a nod. TK took a few more deep breaths.

“I want you to meet my dad.”

There was a pause. 

“Tyler,” Carlos said after a moment, “I have met your dad.” 

“No, no!” TK shook his head, “That’s not what I mean… I mean it is, but not in the way your thinking. I had a whole speech planned out and now it’s just… Okay. I want you, well I was hoping you, would want to come to dinner at my house, to meet my dad, as my boyfriend.” 

Oh. 

Oh. This was big. 

It didn’t seem like a big thing. Carlos had met Owen plenty of times, and Owen knew that something was going on with them, but TK had never actually told his father. TK and Carlos had only been dating a little over three months, and from what Owen had mentioned to him before, he hadn’t expected TK to want to tell his father. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, I just… I really want this to work between us, for, you know, a while.” TK mumbled, his cheeks flushed, “I know you already know him, and I know he probably knows that we’re already in a relationship, but I just want to officially introduce you to him, so he can know you as my boyfriend and not just an Officer he works with and who has sex with his son an-”

“Your dad knows were having sex?”

“Carlos. I’m 26 and he’s not stupid.” TK deadpanned. 

“Right, right.” Carlos replied, “Obviously. Sorry, I just know this is a big deal for you. I’m just a little shocked, I mean, if I’m being honest, I wasn’t expecting you to be comfortable enough for me to meet him, as your boyfriend, yet.” 

“Usually I wouldn’t be. I mean it took me six months to introduce my dad to Alex, but it’s different with you.” TK’s smile was soft, almost shy, “I just… you are the first boyfriend I’ve ever been completely sure about. You make me happy, happier then I can ever remember being, and being with you fits in a way nothing else ever has. I want to keep this, keep you, for as long as I can.” 

Carlos has a few moments he likes to keep as his top memories, things he doesn’t want to ever forget, like how his parents accepted him when he came out, being accepted into the Austin PD, the birth of his niece, the first time he laid eyes on TK, and the moment TK decided he wanted to try a relationship with Carlos, he had plenty more but those were his top ones that he always wanted to remember. 

This moment. 

Watching TK look at him through his eyelashes, those unflawed green eyes looking at him with such sincerity, and the shy, but honest smile that was gracing his face, as he confessed what he was feeling for him. 

Carlos wanted to remember this moment forever. 

He knew there’d be more moments, ones that may even trump this one, but right now, Carlos couldn’t think of a time where he felt so much joy at just a few sentences. 

Carlos stood from his seat, and walked around the table to join TK on his bench, straddling it so his whole body was faced to TK. Carlos took TK’s face in his hands and brought him close for a soft kiss. 

TK chased after his lips as he pulled away, which had Carlos’ heart stuttering in his chest. He kept close to TK’s face, close enough to see every speck of color in his eyes. 

“Nothing would make me happier, then officially meeting your dad, as your boyfriend.” Carlos said, “You just tell me when and I’ll be there.”

Carlos had been to the Strand house a couple times before, like when TK told the team about the addiction, or if he came to pick up TK and he wasn’t ready, or if TK had the day off sometimes Carlos would stop by with lunch for them. Yet, sitting in his car, in front of the Strand house, ready to go in and officially meet Owen, as his son’s boyfriend, had him more nervous than he can ever remember being. 

Carlos had talked to Owen plenty of times. He had met Owen before he even laid eyes on TK. They had talked on scenes, they chatted when Carlos went to visit Michelle at the station, and had even conversed with him over the phone about his son. Carlos knew that most of the times they had talked, Owen had already had an inkling about his relationship to his son, and would probably not at all be surprised when he was introduced as TK’s boyfriend. 

But he was still nervous. 

The relationship between the Strand men was strong, they had a bond that Carlos wished he had with his father. Not that he was in a bad way with his dad. His father was a great man, who had always stood behind Carlos and accepted him for who he was. It was just that Carlos had a younger brother and an older sister. His parents love was spread between three children, whereas TK was Owen’s only child. So, Carlos knew how protective he was over his son. 

TK had tried to comfort him, telling him that he had absolutely nothing to worry about, and Owen already liked him. Carlos knew Owen liked him in general, but it could be completely different when Carlos went from being an officer he worked alongside of, to, the man that was in a romantic relationship with his only son. 

Carlos was startled by his phone vibrating with a new message, he shook himself out of his thoughts and picked up his phone. The new text was from TK saying, ‘You’ve been sitting there for 10 minutes. Come inside, or I’m sending out my dad.’

Carlos huffed out a laugh, and replied, ‘That’s not very nice’.

He only had to wait a few seconds before TK sent back, ‘Well, I told my dad my guest was here, so you might as well come in now’, along with an emoji of a shrugging person. Carlos was just about to text back, before he got another message from TK, ‘I’m at the door, come kiss me hello’, and Carlos couldn’t say no to that. 

Carlos took a deep breath, before leaving his car. He checked his appearance once more in the reflection of the car window before making his way to the front door, where TK was waiting for him. 

Carlos doesn’t think he’ll ever get use to the smile TK has reserved just for him, eyes soft and smile bright, it took his breath away every time. 

“Hi honey.” TK said, as Carlos reached him, pulling him in for a kiss. “You ready?” 

“Yes, I’m just really nervous.” Carlos confessed, taking TK’s hand in his.

“You have nothing to worry about,” TK replied with a comforting smile, pulling Carlos into the house so he could shut the door, “my dad already knows and likes you.”

“Your dad knows and likes Officer Reyes, he may not like Carlos, his only son’s, boyfriend.” he replied, feeling his cheeks flush.

“Oh, come on.” TK laughed, and Carlos heart clenched at how happy and comfortable he looked, “I don’t think you’ve ever met anyone that wasn’t instantly charmed by you. Besides I only told my dad I was having a guest over, not my boyfriend. For all he knows it’s someone from the station over for dinner.”

“You didn’t tell him you were introducing him to your boyfriend?” Carlos asked, a hint of panic creeping up on him. He watched as TK opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by his father coming up behind him.

“Well, well… Officer Reyes, I am so very surprised that you are the guest my son invited. This is shocking information.” Owen stated, the sarcasm very noticeable in his voice, but he didn’t look angry, if anything he looked excited. 

“Dad.” TK flushed. 

“I’ll be in the living room.” Owen said, before walking away. 

Carlos simply raised an eyebrow at TK. 

“Okay… he may have figured it out because of how I was talking about my ‘guest’.” TK shrugged, biting his lip. It always shocked Carlos how absolutely adorable and yet unbelievably hot TK could look. 

Carlos laughed, leaning in to press a small kiss to TK cheek, before pulling back and saying, “Introduce me to your dad, Tiger.” 

TK gave Carlos a bright smile before leading him into the living room, where Owen sat on his arm chair, legs crossed and hands in his lap. 

“You’re enjoying this way too much.” TK stated, rolling his eyes at his fathers’ antics, as he pulled Carlos over to the love seat, to sit across from Owen. 

Owen ignored TK’s comment, cleared his throat and said, “So, may I ask why you invited an Officer of the Austin PD to our home for dinner tonight?”

Carlos couldn’t help but feel the panic and nervousness seeping out of his body at the show Owen was putting on. He didn’t think Owen would play it up this much, teasing TK like this, if he didn’t like him, right? 

TK let out an annoyed sigh, “Dad, I know you’ve already had the absolute pleasure of working with Carlos on the job. But I wanted to invite him over tonight, to introduce him as my boyfriend.” 

Carlos couldn’t help but laugh at the feigned look of surprise that Owens face made. Carlos could practically feel TK rolling his eyes, but he also knew that his boyfriend was enjoying this. As much as he played the broody-cocky attitude in the beginning, Carlos knew that TK was a giant goofball under all the layers and shields he had put up. 

“Well I am shocked, so utterly, ridiculously, extremely, wholly and completely shocked.” Owen said, his hand over his heart. 

“Yeah, yeah.” TK shook his head. 

“So, how long has this been going on?” Owen asked, a glint in his eyes. Like he already knew the answer and was ready to prove it. 

“Since that day that Alex called me and I trashed my phone.” TK replied. Carlos felt a spike of anger going through him, remembering how TK told him what Alex had said to him. He still doesn’t understand how anyone could treat TK, or anyone for that matter, like that. 

“Wait, what?” Owen asked in genuine shock. 

“What?” TK asked, looking to Carlos to share their looks of confusion.

“You’ve only been dating for 3 months?” Owen asked, uncrossing his legs. 

“Yes, dad wha-”

Owen shook off the shock, “Sorry, I just… I honestly thought you’ve been dating since, well… longer then 3 months.”

“Well, if I’m being honest, sir, that could be my fault. I wasn’t very good at hiding how much I liked your son.” Carlos replied with a bashful shrug. He sees TK’s head turn towards him to give a soft smile. 

“Oh, trust me, it wasn’t just you.” Owen replied, before looking to TK with his eyebrow raised, “I heard him call you Tyler and you didn’t correct him, and you talk about him all the time, and you told me he was the first to know about… New York, an-”

“Okay, okay. Yes, I also wasn’t very good at hiding how I felt.” TK jumped in, Carlos loved knowing that TK talked to his father about him to the point of Owen knowing how TK felt. It was nice to know that, even when they weren’t together, TK still couldn’t help but talk to his dad about him. 

“So then…” 

“I wasn’t ready.” TK shrugged, “We had… chemistry since we met, very intense energy, I mean you’ve seen what Carlos looks like, he was very tempting when I first met him and I couldn’t help but go home with him a-”

Carlos cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks flushing, and turned wide eyes to TK. TK’s eyes were wide too, his own cheeks red. Carlos know that sometimes when TK got going, especially if he was nervous, that he wouldn’t really think about what he was saying. His filter turned off once he started on his speeches. 

“I think what TK is trying to say,” Carlos started, both of them turning back to an amused Owen, “is that TK wasn’t ready for anything serious in the beginning, and I understood that. So, it just took us a little longer to get us to where we are.” 

Carlos felt TK give his hand a reassuring squeeze, and Carlos used his thumb to rub over the skin under it. 

Owen nodded in understanding before giving Carlos a bright smile, “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you as my son’s boyfriend, Officer Reyes.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Captain Strand.” Carlos replied, giving Owen a smile of his own. 

“Okay. Could you both please not be so formal?” TK laughed, “We’re doing a meet the parent, not meet the colleague.” 

“Right, Carlos.” Owen amended, “Well, I’m going to go finish up dinner. I’m sure you know by now that TK is not to be trusted in the kitchen.”

“Hey!”

“Yes, sir.” Carlos replied, turning a teasing smile on his boyfriend, “But it’s okay, I’m a pretty decent cook.” 

“I don’t know why I thought introducing you two would be a good idea.” TK mumbled, attempting to pout, but Carlos could see that he was struggling not to smile. 

“I’m sorry to break it to you kid, but I had been introduced to Carlos way before you even locked eyes with him.” Owen stated, patting TK on the shoulder as he passed him to the kitchen. 

“Oh, you know what I meant!” 

Carlos was happy to find that the actual dinner part of the night wasn’t awkward at all. Owen didn’t bombard him with questions about was his intentions were with his son, or grill him for his life story. It was just them chatting, Owen and Carlos getting to know each other outside of work, and poking fun of a disgruntled TK. 

Carlos knew that he and Owen were already on good terms, but Carlos had been worried that dating his son would make Owen wary of him. Knowing about TK’s past, especially with how the last relationship turned out, Carlos had been prepared for shovel talks, and not so gentle questioning, and immediate distrust for TK’s new boyfriend. 

Yet, Owen did nothing but make Carlos feel comfortable. He asked questions, but none were invasive. And despite the pout TK would get when they teased him, Carlos could tell that he was happy that they were getting along. 

Even after they had eaten, and the food was cleared, they sat at the table, talking. They talked, mostly, about calls they’d been on. Owen and TK told him some of the craziest stories he’d ever heard, from their time working in New York, and Carlos exchanged a few of his crazy calls from before they got to Austin. 

They were all laughing after Owen told the story of the first time he was on a call, when TK’s phone went off, he looked at it and raised an eyebrow. 

“Why is Judd calling me?” TK asked out loud, more to himself then them. Carlos noticed a smirk gracing Owens face, that TK missed, “I’m going to take this, make sure everything’s okay.” 

“Sure, son.” Owen stated. 

TK got up from the table and walked off to answer the phone, and Carlos looked at Owen.

“You planned that, didn’t you?” Carlos asked. He couldn’t help but feel humored that Owen went out of his way to make sure he was able to talk to Carlos alone, though it also had him nervous. Was this it? Was this the moment when Owen went from supportive to protective? 

Owen shrugged with a smile, “He owed me a favor. I knew that I wouldn’t get to talk to you alone unless I got someone to distract him. I asked Judd to come up with an issue that he needs TK’s advice on.” 

“What did you want to talk to me about, sir?” Carlos asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of his tone. Owen folded his hands on top of the table, his expression no longer readable to Carlos. He wasn’t sure if that was because he was so nervous that any training on facial expressions went out the window, or Owen was just that good at masking his expression. 

“I don’t know if you’re aware, but TK’s had quite a few men that he’s dated in the past.” Owen began, Carlos nodded, “Well, I’m not sure if TK is aware of this but I’ve never liked any of them.” 

“No, sir?” Carlos asked.

“No, not one of them deserved to have my sons’ heart.”

Carlos felt his palms sweating. What if this is Owen’s segue into telling him that he wasn’t worth TK’s time? Owen’s opinion meant a great deal to TK, maybe this is what pulls them apart, having Owens distrust. 

“None of them treated my son like he deserved, and they all broke his heart. It was like they just kept getting worse and worse, each relationship was unhealthier than the last, and we both know how his last relationship ended. Each one just kept taking pieces and pieces of my son, until Alex completely broke him.

“I really thought that after what happened in New York, that TK was going to just keep spiraling. I moved him away from his home, from his friends, and I wasn’t sure if he was going to settle here, let alone find a way to be whole again, but then you happened.” Owen stated, his blank expression breaking with a smile.

“Me?”

“From the moment I met you, I knew you were a good man. You are an incredible Officer and I have the utmost respect for you and have been grateful to work alongside you.” 

“Oh… um, thank you, sir.” Carlos replied, he could feel his cheeks heat and the unexpected compliment. Carlos had admired Owen from the beginning, and getting that praise from him, he couldn’t help but feel gratified.

“Then that night at the bar happened, when you took TK home, knowing that he was having a hard time. Seeing how you looked at him, the worry, but also the care you had for him. I saw more emotion in your eyes, for my son, that night then I have ever seen in any of the other men my son has been with.”

Carlos felt himself flush again, knowing that what he felt for TK was so noticeable on his face that his father had seen it. Had seen that look on Carlos’ face all those months ago, and saw what he felt for TK. 

“TK hasn’t been okay in a long time, Carlos. Since he was a teenager, he’s always had this air around him, like he was pretending to be happy just to make sure I wouldn’t worry. I could see he was barely getting by, and nothing I did could help him. After Alex, I didn’t think it was possible to see TK feel okay. It felt like he gave up trying. He made sure to act a certain way around me, because he didn’t want to worry me, but everyone could see he was struggling, as I’m sure you did?”

“I did, sir.” Carlos nodded, thinking back to how TK had been before. Before he started trying. When he was just drifting in his grey world and not wanting to leave it for more than a few minutes, to get that sense of feeling, before falling back to where he was. 

“Carlos, I don’t think I’ve ever seen my son happier then he has been these last few months.” Owen voice was deep with emotion, “TK has healed so much these last few months. And while him seeing the doctor helped him get through his traumas, I could see from the way you two were together tonight, that you’re the reason my son is so happy. The doctor helped work through what was going on in his head, but I can see that you helped so much in healing his heart.” 

“Oh, sir, I do-”

“I don’t want you to think I’m putting you on a pedestal, and that you’re the boyfriend that will do no wrong by him. Relationships get rocky, and sometimes we un-intentionally hurt the ones we love the most.” Owen interrupted, “I just want you to know that, I appreciate all that you’ve done for my son, and I’m really glad he found you.” 

“I… thank you, sir.” Carlos replied, his heart beating fast, knowing that Owen not only approved of him, but was thankful that TK was with him. He had a lot of different scenarios in his head about how tonight would go, but getting praise and thanks from his boyfriends’ father was not in any of them. 

“And as a father, who loves his son deeply and is very protective, I just have to remind you that, if you do ever intentionally hurt him in anyway, there will be hell to pay from everyone at the 126.” Owen stated, pointing his finger at Carlos warningly, but he was smiling. Carlos knew that while Owen was joking at that moment, it was very much the truth. 

“Oh, no.” TK groaned as he wandered back into the kitchen to see Owens finger pointed at Carlos, “He didn’t give you a ‘talk’ did he?” 

“Of course not, son. You’re 26 and this man is an Officer of the law. I would never.” Owen denied, while sending a wink Carlos’ way. 

“Dad.” 

“Now, I have an early shift tomorrow, so I’m going to head to bed.” Owen said while standing up and extending a hand to Carlos, “It was nice to officially meet my son’s boyfriend.” 

Carlos laughed as he stood up and shook Owens hand, “It was a pleasure to meet you too, sir.” 

Owen gave his son a hug, and whispered something to TK, who smiled. 

“Me too.” TK responded to whatever Owen had said. 

“What’d he say?” Carlos asked after Owen was out of sight. TK made his way over to him and wrapped his arms around Carlos’ middle putting his head on Carlos’ shoulder. Carlos responded with his arms circling TK. 

“He said he likes you.” TK replied, the smile evident in his tone, “I think you’re the first guy I’ve ever brought to meet my dad that he’s actually liked.” 

“I am.” Carlos stated. TK pulled away enough to look at Carlos’ face, eyebrow raised, “he told me himself while you were talking to Judd… which was orchestrated by the way.” 

“I knew it!” TK exclaimed. “He didn’t say anything bad, did he?” 

Carlos shook his head, “All good things I promise.” 

“Hmm… and you’re not going to tell me what he said, are you?” TK questioned. 

“Nope.” 

TK blew out a breath, “Fine, I’ll let you keep it between the two of you… for now. I’ll get it out of you eventually.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you will, Tiger.” Carlos responded before pulling TK in, and giving him a soft kiss. 

“Want to go to the couch and make-out on the couch like teenagers?” TK asked, pulling away and taking Carlos’ hands in his, pulling him towards the living room. 

“We could, or,” Carlos pulled TK back to him, making sure their bodies were aligned, letting TK feel him, “we could go back to my place and have sex like adults.” 

“I like your idea better.” TK’s said, his voice filled with desire. “Let me grab some things, and let my dad know I’m leaving.” 

“Okay, hurry back.” Carlos kissed him, before letting him go. TK rushed off and up the stairs to grab his things. 

Carlos couldn’t help but feel happy. He had been terrified that this night was going to crash and burn, so worried that Owen would change his opinion of him now that he was dating his son. Carlos never expected to be welcomed in by him so openly. TK had told him he had nothing to worry about, and he knew that Owen liked him as a police officer, but it’s always nerve-wracking meeting the parents, even if you did already know them.

Carlos felt so light, and free. TK’s father knew they were together, and his opinion on Carlos didn’t change and TK was happy that they got along so well. It was not how he had expected the night to go, but it couldn’t have turned out any better than it did.

It was only a few moments later that Carlos heard Owen yell from upstairs, “Don’t forget to use a condom, there are some in the hall closet if you need them!” 

“DAD!”

“Safe sex is best!” 

“Oh my- STOP!”

Carlos couldn’t help but laugh, definitely not how he expected the night to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Also, I greatly appreciate anyone who reads, gives kudos or drops a comment. I am high-key awkward, and don't know how to talk to people, so for anyone who leaves a comment or has ever left a comment, I adore reading what you have to say and it always makes my day. Thank you for taking the time drop your comments in.


End file.
